Show and Tell
by DD Agent
Summary: Gibbs finds a unique way to put across his feelings for Jenny, all thanks to Abby.


**Show and Tell by DD Agent**

_I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at CBS_

_Hey! Remember Me? :p I've been on holiday the last couple of weeks [and now have come down with a cold, serious fail], so that is the reason I haven't been around. Haven't been abducted by aliens, haven't abandoned *any* projects. I have a ton of fic to post that I wrote while on holiday though , so expect lots of updates from me - especially in the '97 series. Anyway, this is a little random crackshot written after I rewatched the scene where Abby pretends to be both Mommy and Daddy. _

_Enjoy x_

"Gibbs! Are you okay? You're not missing the Director too much, are you?" Abby asked as Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into her lab. He noticed the barely concealed smirk of hope that he would reveal something about his relationship with Jenny. His favourite would be out of luck.

"What you got for me, Abs?"

The Goth didn't seem to hear him. Instead, she continued on talking about how he should be missing the Director. Jenny Shepard was at a conference in Paris, and Gibbs had tried hard to be her security detail in the hope that some time in Paris would help smooth over their relationship. But instead DiNozzo was escorting the Director. _In. Their. City. _

He was trying to avoid thinking about it. He didn't need to confront his feelings for Jenny in front of such a _captive _audience.

"You can borrow my puppets if you want."

Jethro looked up; sure that Abby had said something that hadn't resembled the word 'puppets'. He realised he hadn't been mistaken when Abby opened up one of her drawers and pulled out two hand knitted puppets of him and Jenny. The 'Gibbs' puppet had his trademark polo shirt and a little knit cup of coffee in his hand. The 'Jenny' puppet seemed to have had a haircut recently, judging by the fraying red yarn.

"Do I even want to ask why?"

Abby grinned, looking pleased with her creations. "I had Tony and Ziva puppets that were lonely."

As Abby pulled out her Ducky puppet, Gibbs smiled. He wouldn't exchange Abby for anything in the world.

X

Jenny Shepard had had an awkward flight home, and apparently would have an awkward time at work for the foreseeable future as well. Her relationship with DiNozzo had slowly been growing more intimate as they worked together on the La Grenouille operation. But things had come to a head, and them nearly kissing after Jenny had burst into tears during the conference in Paris was unacceptable. Especially as she had been crying because Jethro hadn't been there with her.

As she entered her office, Jenny just wanted to sign off on all the emergency paperwork and then head home. She could postpone the awkward conversation with both Jethro and Tony until tomorrow. Looking up from her shoes to her desk, Jenny realised none of those things were going to happen.

"_Oh Jethro, I'm so sorry for leaving you in Paris," _said the knitted puppet version of herself, voiced by what appeared to be a very amused, and hopefully sober, Jethro.

His other hand appeared, holding a knitted puppet version of himself. "_It's alright, Jenny. I forgive you. Now let's kiss and make up, I miss you."_

Like a child, Jethro made the puppets kiss. Like a child, he made the appropriate noises. Then he acted frustrated when puppet Jethro couldn't take off puppet Jenny's knitted suit jacket. Jenny rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk. She head-slapped Jethro, before he looked up to meet her eyes. He took his puppet and made him speak.

_"Hi Jenny. How was Paris?"_

She shook her head. "Do I need to have a long talk with Abby?"

Jethro just smiled. "Nah, she's fine. She made puppets of all of us, not just you and me. She's even got one for herself, a little Abby puppet. I don't want to imagine what she does with the puppet McGee."

Jenny's face broke out into a smile as she took the puppet Jenny from Jethro's hand. She bopped Jethro on the nose with her. "Is this your 'Gibbs' way of asking me to dinner?"

"As long as DiNozzo hasn't got plans with you first," Jethro spat. Jenny should have known Tony would tell his boss. She was just surprised that her former lover was so calm about the situation - she expected him to have taken it badly. Then she saw the sheepish smirk on his face and she realised he had been anything but calm. "Don't worry. DiNozzo is fine. The DiNozzo puppet, however, is at home with Abby needing some greatly needed cranial repairs."

Jenny just shook her head at him. "Oh Jethro." She smiled. "You are definitely one of a kind." She reached over and stroked his cheek, her fingers lingering too long on his lips. "And all mine."

He pulled Jenny into his lap, smiling at his redhead. He pushed her legs over his, all the time grinning at her. She took her puppet and Jethro lifted his up next to hers so the puppets could kiss. Jenny grinned as Jethro's real arm tightened around her waist and his real mouth leaned down to kiss her. They started to make out, softly, finally giving in after being forced to accept they wanted each other, that they wanted no one other.

A smiling puppet Tony and puppet Abby appeared around Jenny's door, very happy that everything had gone according to plan.


End file.
